dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Don't Starve
Don't Starve é um jogo de subrevivencia criado pela empresa Klei Entertainment em abril de 2013. Ele está atualmente dispenivel para Windows, Mac OS X e Linux e é vendido atravez da Steam ou aplicativo autônomo. Don't Starve tambem está disponivel no PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita,http://blog.us.playstation.com/2013/06/10/dont-starve-on-ps4/ Jamie Cheng, Co-Founder Klei Entertainment, Playstaion.Blog June 10th, 2013 e Wii U.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69HeuLNN87w Em julho de 2015 foi lançado "Don't Starve - Pocket Edition", que inclui todo o conteudo do jogo em desktop incluindo a expansão Reign of Giants DLC. Visão Geral Don't Starve desafia o jogador a viver em um ambiente hostil pelo máximo de tempo possível. No modo Sandbox, só é possível terminar o jogo quando o jogador morre ou indo para um mundo aleatório usando Wooden Thing. Quando o jogador morre lhe é concedido experiência pelo numero de dias que ele sobreviveu. Cada morte fornece experiência, o qual é adicionado a um total acumulado e utilizado para desbloquear personagens adicionais. Embora a morte seja permanente e mundo do jogador perdido quando o jogo termina, vários métodos de ressurreição podem ser encontrados para afastar o inevitável. :Veja também: :*Personagens :*Manufatura :*Mobs Enredo O enredo do jogo gira em torno de Wilson, brilhante cientista persuadido por Maxwell a construir uma maquina que o transporta para um mundo cheio de monstros e outros desafios.http://youtu.be/N0QhvmisGWU Don't Starve Cinematic Trailer: Forbidden Knowledge, August 1st, 2013 O jogador deve ajudar Wilson navegar pelos vários mundos do Adventure Mode, que oferecem mais dificuldade no decorrer do jogo. Wilson vai começar a entender porque Maxwell o trouxe para este mundo e o terrível segredo de seu poder. Ao longo do caminho, o jogador vai encontrar um caractere extra que só pode ser desbloqueado durante Adventure Mode, e ele acabará por enfrentar Maxwell ele mesmo. Atualizações A desenvolvedora do jogo, Klei Entertainment, comprometeu-se a uma série de atualizações do jogo por pelo menos 6 meses após lançamento inicial. Uma grande parte dessas atualizações têm-se centrado sobre a adição de um novo ambiente (Caves) para o jogo, junto com outras correções de bugs e novos conteúdos.http://forums.kleientertainment.com/showthread.php?21962-Post-Launch-Roadmap DS Roadmap Kevin Forbes, Klei Forums, August 1st, 2013 :Leitura adicional: Histórico de Versão Reign of Giants Don't Starve: Reign of Giants foi o primeiro pacote de conteúdo para download criado para Don't Starve. Giants edition Don't Starve: Giants Edition is the PlayStation Vita port of Don't Starve, containing the Reign of Giants DLC. Don't Starve Together Don't Starve Together is the multiplayer expansion for Don't Starve, currently in Beta stage in Steam Early Access. Reception Don't Starve has received moderately positive reviews from critics. GameRankings has given it a combined score of 78.69%, while Metacritic gives it 79/100. Armchair Empire rated the game 8.5/10 saying, "Players looking for a game that will consume them for the next while should consider Don't Starve. The whole process of gathering supplies, and making a go of surviving in the wild while fending off starvation, madness, and predators is quite entertaining."http://www.ae-infinite.com/2013/04/review-dont-starve-pc.html Armchair Empire Don't Starve Review Hardcore Gamer Magazine however was more negative, giving the game only a 2.5/5 rating and saying, "Unless there’s a major update in the near future, you’d be better off waiting until it inevitably becomes part of an indie bundle so that you can briefly jump in and enjoy its first few hours. Until then, your money and time should be spent elsewhere."http://www.hardcoregamer.com/2013/04/28/review-dont-starve/ Hardcore Gamer Magazine Don't Starve Review Don't Starve was a finalist for the grand prize and "Excellence in Design" subcategory at the 2014 Independent Games Festival awards ceremony; it also received honorable mentions for "Excellence in Visual Art" and "Excellence in Audio." http://www.gamespot.com/articles/independent-games-festival-awards-finalists-revealed/1100-6416996/ Trivia *Upon starting a game in the PlayStation 4 version of Don't Starve, Wilson's origin will play, however the scene where Wilson cuts his hand is skipped to the part where he drips the blood into the beaker. Gallery Don't Starve Promo.jpg|Promotional image for Don't Starve featuring Wilson Don't Starve Promo 2.png|Another promo image featuring different monsters Treeguard Shadow Promo.jpeg|Promo image with Wilson and the shadow of a Treeguard Don't Starve early Alpha.jpg|A very early alpha version of the game References pl:Don't Starve Category:Browse